This invention relates to a transparent film projector, particularly to one able to let the transparent film moved smoothly, kept flattened and also replaced easily.
Conventional projecting equipment employed for showing advertising slides or transparent films and able to replace the transparent films automatically, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a projector frame (A) provided therein with all the components. A plurality of rollers 13 are provided inside the projector frame A for moving slides C forward to carry out circulatory displaying. However, when the rollers B move the slides C forward, they contact directly with the display portraits of the slides C and consequently may wear off the slides C after employed for a period of time. Although the conventional projecting equipment has function of displaying advertising contents vividly by showing different drawings of the slides C, yet the slides C are liable to slip off the rollers B when the advertising contents are replaced, resulting in much trouble especially in replacing huge slides. Besides, the slides C of the conventional projecting equipment are wound vertically so they are likely to slip and drop, failing to move smoothly or possible to be damaged.
The objective of the invention is to offer a transparent film projector having transparent films wound and moved horizontally, able to prevent the transparent films from slipping and dropping or worn off.
The features of the invention are described below.
1. The projector is provided with an annular chain strap for transparent films to be steadily wound thereon, able to move the transparent film smoothly and avoid slipping.
2. Each transparent film is pulled and supported by plural springs, letting the transparent films moved flatly and acquiring an effect of displaying vividly.
3. Each transparent film is held by a support strip, able to let the transparent film move comparatively smoothly and impossible to wear off the pictures of the transparent films.
4. The annular chain strap of the projector is provided with plural extension plates respectively having an extension strip and an orienting member secured thereon to enable the transparent films to move in a fixed direction, and a spring having one end hooking the extension strip and the other end hooking the through hole of the transparent film, able to replace the transparent film independently.
5. The projector is provided with an orienting rail at the inner side of the annular chain strap, able to guide and hold an orienting member to move in a fixed direction.